Project: Hybrid Love
by Sobakasu
Summary: Duo's never been the same after the war. Will his new Life and friends help him out, or will his past return to help.Chapter 4: Bouncing in club KOD with the scouts! who is this stranger following Duo? A new enemy arises in the meanwhile and now the sail
1. Death by Nothing

**Title:** Project: Hybrid Love  
**Author:** Sobakasu  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam wing or Sailor Moon, though I would LOVE to own all the G-boys and spoil myself over Sailor Moon paraphernalia.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings**: Yaoi (M/M) Yuri (F/F) Het (M/F) language, lemonish scenes, (but I'm wishes to not put NC 17 material in this) I will have an unedited copy of this and if you like it then please e mail me at ,OR contact me! YIM: animepooka AIM: Animepooka13  
**Musings:** OK I KNOW this isn't the normal Gundam to Sailor Pairings. So I just wanted to warn you. I am a slasher (definition: Slash: two men in a loving and caring relationship, yes at times that does include Sex) I like the Gundam Wing Slash pairing, I apologize if this insults you in any way but my tastes are my tastes and yours are yours I hope you can accept this, if not please turn around and leave, this is not the story for you. My friend once quoted to me : "There is a simple way not to be offended by a book...shut it" Thank you for everyone else who would be reading this your support is appreciated. FLAMES WILL BE GIVEN TO MY FRIENDS AND LAUGHED AT. Read and review if you really are interested!  
**Thanks:** Thanks to my best friend Minako! She's the greatest when it comes to giving me some ideas! Rach and Missy for being my test readers and helping me polish up my summary! I love you guys!

**Chapter One: Into a Brave New World  
**  
_I'm lost  
I'm hurt  
You're gone  
And I'm left with only half my soul  
_

_'ll try  
But I'll fall  
I'll try  
But you won't return  
I'm lost _

_But I'll try  
But I'm hurt  
And I fall  
You're gone,  
but I'll try  
I'm left with half a soul,  
And you won't return _

_-sobakasu  
_

A year is all that's passed, just a year since the Marimeia incident, a year since peace came to the earth alliance, since soldiers turned their weapons in, a year since darkness left the universe, since Duo lost half of his soul.

beep beep beep beep

The alarm clock droned on, large red flashing numbers read 7:00 am from its place on the floor besides the mattress clumped with sheets n the extremely small studio apartment. A groan from the mound of blankets on the mattress was followed by a hand snaking out from underneath said covers slapping the snooze button lazily before quickly returning to the cocoon of blankets.

Unfortunately, not 2 minutes later the harsh ring of the phone, laying besides the now silenced alarm clock, made the occupant of the mattress crawl out of the warmth and protection of blankets to sit on the side of the bed and pick up the phone.

"Whoever this is I recommend you are fast. I am not a morning person." Came the low menacing growl from the brunette on the bed.

"Oh shut up Duo." a light voice from the other end replied. "Look I want you to get your lazy ass out of bed"

"HILDE! It's fucking seven o'clock!" Duo shrieked as the alarm clock went off again. "Ok seven oh five"

"Do I care?" came the simple reply.

"What are you up to now?"

"None of your business... yet, just get up and pack your shit"

"Hilde!"

"click-" The phone went dead.

"Bitch!" Duo hissed before stubbornly getting out of bed. What ever Hilde had planned for him better be good.

On the other line Hilde was already dialing the next number. She needed to do something for Duo; he was wasting away since the Marimeia incident, since Heero had been pronounced dead. She sighed as the phone on the other line began to ring. Duo needed to get out of the junk yard and into the world, and she knew damn well who to call.

ring

The vid phone the dark room had only a chance to ring twice before one of the room's occupants walked across the room to a solitary desk and answered it.

"Hello?" asked an almost melodic voice.

"Quatre?" Hilde's voice asked in a hushed tone. The vid screen popped open to reveal Hilde on the other line.

"Yes.what's the matter Hilde?" Quatre asked worried why Hilde was calling him so early.

"It's not me Quatre...it's for Duo" Hilde said. Quatre was immediately awake.

"Duo? Is he ok? What happened?"

"No no" Hilde shook her head "It's nothing like that" Quatre ran his hand through his shock of blonde hair to calm himself down silently thanking what ever gods. "Quatre I need you to get Duo a job that has him active. Since-Heero's incident, Duo hasn't been the same. He needs to get out of L2, somewhere that he can get his life back together and be happy again." Hilde's eyes were brimming with tears and Quatre understood. Duo was like a brother to Hilde and seeing him so vulnerable had hurt her a lot.

"OK Hilde, give me twelve hours and I'll send you the information-in the meanwhile get Duo packed and to the shuttle port he's coming to earth" Quatre said grabbing a pen and paper and scribbling down his idea. Hilde nodded.

"Thank you Quatre"

"Don't thank me Hilde; it's just what friends do"

"O.k. gotta go.bye Quatre!"

"Bye Hil"

Quatre smiled as the vid link as disconnected. Stretching out Quatre, clad in only some very baggy white pajama pants, walked back to bed and under the covers. An arm quickly took its usual place around his hip and Quatre sighed in content.

"What's the matter with Duo?" Came the question from the arms owner in a low baritone.

"He's still hurting, not that I blame him. So we're going to take the next step in recovery, we're going to start a new" Quatre answered drifting back to sleep. There was silence in the room for only a second before Quatre's voice piped up. "Oh and Trowa?"

"Yes love?" Trowa replied moving closer to Quatre in order to comfortably fall asleep.

"Remind me when we wake up to call Project Hybrid, I think that's the place for Duo" Quatre said between a yawn.

"Ok, little one, now go back to sleep" Trowa said lightly as he too was falling back to sleep.

"Good night Trowa"

"Good night little one"

13 hours later an L2 shuttle port

"Hilde you're fucking me right?" Duo growled as he looked at the shuttle ticket Hilde handed him.

"Nope"

"So let's see if I got this straight, you want ME to go to earth, Japan to be exact, in order to work for QUATRE?" Duo asked his eyes no longer with their usual jovial gleam.

"Yes" Hilde said.

"Why?"

"You need to get out into the world" Hilde said "You need to start new." Duo's eyes misted with sadness.

"You idiot" he said with out harshness "what makes you think my life is screwed up?" tears brimmed Duo's eyes. He pulled Hilde into a hug. "I'll go ok?" Hilde nodded a kissed his cheek lightly.

"Be safe ok?" she said. Duo nodded and kissing her forehead he entered the shuttle leaving for the next chapter in his life.

That afternoon, Duo met Quatre and Trowa in a heartfelt reunion at the shuttle port.

"Wow Quatre look at you, most eligible bachelor in the colonies, don't think I didn't read that" Duo said with a smile as he looked at his brother in arms. He looked at Trowa. "Not that you are a bachelor, but we'll let that go over the press's head"

"Duo, I'm so glad to see you" Quatre said smiling.

"Me too Quat, really" Duo said ad for the first time in a long time smiled sincerely at the blonde.

"Look Duo, I really wanted to go with you" Quatre sad sadly "but I need to do something that resembles a business meeting, You know your way around Japan, so here's where you need to sign the papers for your new job" Quatre said pulling a paper out of him pocket. "Call me when you're finished." Quatre continued as Trowa handed Duo a cell phone. Duo nodded.

"Thanks again Quatre, I really appreciate this, I think Hilde is right, I do need to start a new" Duo smiled. Quatre and Trowa smiled back.

"Just get started!" Quatre said chuckling tossing Duo a key chain. Duo raised a questioning eyebrow. "I thought some sort of transportation should be given to you." Quatre said cryptically. Duo still looked confused. "Ok Duo, lets make this real simple." Quatre lead Duo towards the window facing the parking of the shuttle port. "third row, 5 down 2 to the right." Quatre's finger pointed to a black motorcycle. Duo looked at Quatre.

"No way!"

"Yes way" Trowa chuckled. "Don't think that Quatre and I forgot how much you've been dying to get a bike"

"WOW!" Duo said already moving towards the exit.

"Duo? Remember to call. Right?" Quatre asked Duo, not really paying attention.

"Sure, sure." And with that Duo Maxwell left the shuttle port.

"Is that a good sign?" Quatre asked. Trowa nodded.

"Yes, I think that is."

"Ok Usagi, I want you to try concentrating again" Rei sighed exhaustedly. Usagi, blindfolded, began the kata Rei was teaching her. Silence permeated the whole room. Usagi picked up her right foot and was placing it behind her left when-

"Oh My God! OH MY GOD! GUY You'll never guess what happened to me!" Lita came bounding in. Usagi, still not balanced with one foot off the ground crashed to the floor. Rei chuckled at Usagi, the ditz was getting her life in order but still every once in a wile there was the klutz all the scouts loved. She turned to Lita with a smile.

"I don't know Lita, please share" Rei said sitting herself on the floor besides the fallen Usagi. Lita joined them stupid grin still plastered on her face.

"I meet Quatre Winner today" Lita said excitedly. Rei and Usagi stood speechless before the excited brunette.

"NO WAY!" Usagi said in shock.

"I was working at the restaurant and.and. he walked in!" Lita squealed. "I was one of three waiters, and I was the only one with an open table!"

"You took Quatre Winner's order!" Rei asked. "THE Quatre Winner? Most eligible bachelor in the colonies?"

"YESS!" Lita screeched. "But that's not all! I met his bodyguard! Oh my GOD! He was so dreamy.brown hair covering one of his forest green eyes, and he was taller than me! .he reminded me of an ex-boyfriend" Lita said becoming dreamy eyed. Rei and Usagi rolled their eyes. They knew where this was going.

"Wow Lita I'm shocked" Usagi said turning to another subject.

"I know and-"

"OH MY GOD! GUESS WHAT GUYS!" Rei and Usagi's head snapped back to the door as Mina entered her hair still held up by a few stray pins and her business suit slightly rumpled.

"WHAT?" Usagi screeched, at the second interference.

"You know how I work at one of the local Winner's facilities as a receptionist right?" Mina asked.

"That's your new job? What happened to the Super market?" Lita asked.

"Sorta got fired." Mina said blushing in embarrassment. There was a tense silence before Mina continued. "Any ways. so I got a call and it was Quatre Winner!"

"No fair! I want to meet Quatre Winner!" Usagi pouted.

"That's not all, he said that he will be sending a friend of his there to sign some work papers and wanted me to fetch them!" Three girls nodded. "So this guy finally arrives right?" Three girls nodded again. "And he was GORGEOUS! I mean beautiful! Long chestnut hair in a braid, and amethyst eyes! Pale skin! Rosy lips!" Minako looked about ready to faint. "And he was so nice to me!"

"WOW. so Minako and Lita meet Quatre Winner on the same day, and fall for different crushes." Usagi said.

"That's sorta weird" Rei said and Usagi nodded in agreement. Minako and Lita sighed.

"Fine don't believe me, but form now on I'm seeing my crush every day at 7 in the morning" Minako shrugged.

"I don't know about mine but I'm going to look for any pictures of him."

Rei and Usagi sighed. Boy, were they hoping these crushes wouldn't last long.

TBC

Please excuse the mix of Japanese and English names for the Scouts, I like Usagi in stead of Serena, but I prefer Lita over Makoto -""" the rest of the cast will have their Japanese names .

REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Jump Start

**I apologize for my extended absence! But I'm back and I've got new ideas for this story! Please Review! Tell me what you think! I'm going to be updating once a week!**

**Chapter 2: Jump start**

True to Quatre's word Duo was able to meet up with the blonde and Trowa at a restaurant. In the Middle of their dinner a middle aged woman walked up to Quatre. Her brown hair was pinned and her golden eyes were protected by a pair of stylish glasses. She smiled at the blonde.

"Hello, Mr. Winner" she said kindly. Quatre motioned towards the empty chair besides Duo.

"Hi Amanda, Duo this is Amanda. She's the one in charge of the project you will be working on." Quatre said politely. "Amanda, this is Duo, he a good friend of mine ad I believe he could become a great asset to the team."

Amanda and Duo shook hands. "Duo, I called Amanda to join us so that she could run through the basics of this project," He nodded to Amanda and she began.

"The projects Name is Project: Hybrid" she began and handed Duo a average size file. "There are not a lot working on the project it's extremely confidential" Duo nodded as he opened the file. He read the first page.

"SO, you want to make the colonies metal stronger?" Duo asked looking at Quatre. The blonde nodded. "Why?"

"Think Duo, what happens when war breaks out again? Do you know how vulnerable the colonies are? By making a metal it protects the citizens of the colony." Duo nodded, he had seen how the Colonies' shields had failed, he had seen how weak the protective shield of titanium crumbled. "Also, we've been looking at the alloy that is used now, is slowly, very slowly but steadily decaying." Duo immediately understood.

"SO, whose the team?" Duo asked flipping the page. A picture of a middle aged man with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes stared back at him.

"Jonathan Jackson, Technician, he's the one who makes sure our machines are functioning He's experienced in many types of machinery, he was sought after greatly during the war" Duo turned the page. A blonde young woman with bright blue eyes stared back at him "Minako Aino, Receptionist, she doesn't know anything about the project, she just runs a small filing office for us to store the blue prints and profiles, she's just a cover." Duo turned the page a third time. A picture of a woman with dark hair, dark eyes and a lab coat "Dr. Janice Smith, she's been making sure the metals composition is stable, safe and strong." Duo turned the page again. A picture of two people greeted him, one a young man with sandy blonde hair and green eyes, the other a girl black hair and gray eyes. Both were his age, 18. "Aidan and Emily Mcoy, twins, our welders they make sure everything will be sealed tight" Duo turned the page. Another 2 people's pictures greeted him. One was a woman with dark skin and dark hair her eyes were gray, the other a man black hair black eyes and obvious Asian decent. "Kidist and Kadsuki Mei, Husband and wife for 3 years, Engineers, they make sure nothing falls apart in the creation." Duo finished the pages in the file. He closed it and handed it to Amanda.

"That's a good team you've got there, what would I be doing?" Duo asked.

"You'll be the teams counselor, every decision goes through you before me" Amanda said she looked at Quatre "Mr. Winner has put you just bellow me in ranks, I hope you prove yourself." Duo nodded.

"Don't Worry, I will" Duo said and a glint sparked in his eyes that made Quatre and Trowa sigh in relief. This next step was needed, give Duo the chance to prove himself, to prove his worth. They're old Duo was slowly coming back.

"Well, I must leave, I have another job to work on as well, Duo work starts tomorrow at 8 ,pleasure to meet you. Good bye Mr. Winner" with that said Amanda stood up and left.

Once again they parted for a while as Duo claimed he still hadn't checked out the whole city. Quatre and Trowa, agreed to let him do so and that Duo should call them when he's done.

Duo ended up calling Quatre around 8 (2 hours later), after "scoping out" the city. He was to meet them at what seemed like an abandoned warehouse in the city, 2 hours and 250 wrong turns later, Duo found it.

"Got Lost Duo?" Trowa asked raising a humored eyebrow. Duo chuckled.

"Slightly" he said

"Duo" Quatre said excitedly. "Allow me to present to you you're new place" Quatre motioned to the fore-mentioned warehouse and Duo stared at the blonde in true confusion.

"Kit kat, THAT is a warehouse something we used a LONG time ago as a place where our GUNDAMS used to stay, not us" Duo said looking around for something resembling a safe house. Quatre slipped the keys of the door from Trowa's pocket. Trowa looked at him his face half amused as Quatre quickly ran towards the door and Duo. Quatre was still a child at heart, no war or work day has ever been able to take that away from his blonde lover and that was something he knew he would love about Quatre forever. When he reached the door it was already open and Duo was standing in the door way in shock. With the light of the moonlight, which came from the skylight, you could see that the warehouse had been converted into a trendy loft. Upon entering you were immediately greeted with a large space, to the far right was a living room set up with a flat screen TV on the wall, to the far left was a bar that was also part of the kitchen. To his direct left he was greeted by a slab of concrete in the floor, past the slab of concrete was a hallway. Trowa slid past Duo's still shocked form and opened a garage like door.

"You park your bike here." Trowa said lightly. Duo snapped out of his shocked state. Quatre then took the opportunity to flick on the lights.

"The hallway leads to a half bathroom, a bedroom and stairs." Trowa continued as Quatre led Duo to sit down on the couch. "Upstairs there are two more bed rooms and a full bathroom. The hallway for the loft is rather wide so we set up a small office upstairs for you." Duo looked at Quatre then at Trowa.

"How'd you do this? How long did you guys and Hilde have this planned?" Duo asked.

"Well, we had 16 hours in total to get this all set up. The loft here was Wufei's he has relatives in china that used to go to Japan, but now they no longer use it, it has been abandoned for about 3 years now. He gave it to us with out any complaint and I sent a group of designers and helpers to get it done ASAP." Quatre said. "Tomorrow they will be returning"

"What for?" Duo asked. Quatre pointed to a wall that was empty and painted a simple white.

"I made a request for them to draw a life-sized Deathscythe customs" Quatre said sheepishly," I know how hard it was for you when you had to destroy it, so I wanted to give something back to you" Quatre Said. Duo quickly grabbed Quatre and pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks Kit Kat, I really would like that" Duo said letting go of Quatre. He stood up and Gave Trowa a hug as well.

"I promise guys, I wont let you down" Duo said tears of happiness brimming his eyes. Quatre pulled him into another hug.

"Duo, it's not letting us down," Quatre choked a sob. "We just want you to be happy, Heero, he was special to you, and you need to start living without his ghost over your shoulder" Quatre said smoothing Duo's hair. Trowa kneeled to be eye level with Duo.

"Heero, and I weren't very different, and I know that he wouldn't want you living with out aim or life. Live Duo and THAT will make Heero's ghost rest in peace." Duo nodded holding back his tears and nodding his eyes not set with determination.

"Your right Trowa, I…I can't live in the past, it hurts too much, I …I have to let go of Heero," Duo said "and live for him"

"That's it Duo!" Quatre smiled wiping the ear tracks on Duo's cheeks. "Now I have to go, I'll visit you whenever I can and I think Wufei will too, you should've seen how worried he was when we told him how you were"

"Wu-man?" Duo asked. Trowa and Quatre nodded.

"We had to promise him 60 times that you were going to be ok before he finally agreed to stay at his house and take over the earth, dragon clans duties" Quatre chuckled.

"I knew Wu-man cared" Duo chuckled.

"He does, and so do we Duo, so get started with that new life of yours" Trowa said giving Duo a last hug and holding out an envelope "we also had to promise Wufei we'd give you this, its from him" with that Trowa and Quatre hand in hand left the flat allowing Duo to settle down and pull himself together.

Duo opened the envelope inside was 3 things; a note, a check for 800 and a parchment. Duo opened the parchment first. It was a beautiful drawing of all five Gundams the smooth and sure strokes of ink meant only one thing, Wufei had drawn it himself. The note was the next thing he unfolded.

It read_: Here's a sketch for you to frame and keep close by, I'm sorry I have not contacted you as much as I wished, but business for the Dragon clan on earth has been hectic. I sincerely hope your new life will make you feel better and expect me to visit soon; Your brother in arms, Chang Wufei…PS: use the money I sent on whatever you want, consider it two years worth of birthday presents' _Duo smiled at the letter, pocketed the check and left the drawing and letter on the bar. Duo went off to explore the rest of the house.

This was a new life. And he was determined to make this new life his.

TBC

Awwwww…ain't that cute? Don't forget to review


	3. 21 Things I want in a Lover

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam wing or Sailor Moon, though I would LOVE to own all the G-boys and spoil myself over Sailor Moon paraphernalia.  
**Thanks: Archangela McKendsay Yuy (**srry no Sailor to Pilot pairings in this story bows, bu I'm still shocked to see almost no yaoi Gundam pairings in the Cross over area sigh I shall rectify this! grins ) **Silver Caladan **(This is definitely the fic for you my friend! I was shocked as well! The girls will end up with someone cuz I like my romance (who doesn't?)) **Damia- Queen of the Gypsi's (**Wufei is going to be in the next chapter in a very drool worth outfit grins cuz I feel like it. Rei/Hotaru? That's pretty creative? Could you leave me a link in a review so I can check that out?) **Crystalgem2003 (**is Heero coming back? cackles the end of this chapter may answer your question) **semisweet**(Duo/Usagi? Eh…not so much gomen, they're friends through Minako, but not close, she's more going to be good friends with another character I'll be introducing later (ooohhh the mystery!)) **Thank you for reading! And Don't forget to review! I really want to know what you think!  
Musing: **Look! I used a SONG! grins bows to Alanis Morisette I really love music so I might have a few chapters that are like song fics, if it really annoys you then please PLEASE tell me, so that way, if I want to incorporate a song I'll do it in one hit rather than spliced up? The song really works with the plot, I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review!

**Chapter 3: 21 Things I Want in A Lover**

The alarm clock ran for the 5th time that morning and bright red letters read 8:00 AM. In a rustled bed a hand snuck out of the bed covers and once the infernal sound ended Duo Maxwell practically rolled out of bed groaning and stretching as he made it to the bathroom of his flat.

_Do you derive joy when someone else succeeds?_

_Do you not play dirty when engaged in competition?_

_Do you have a big intellectual capacity_

_But know that it alone does not equate wisdom?_

Once done with his morning routine of brushing his teeth, hair getting dressed and having a cup of STRONG coffee Duo ambled down the streets of Tokyo towards his job. Winner's Enterprises Japanese branch head of engineering. A few years after the war, a few years after Duo lost his heart, he had managed to make a B-line to college and work in the Tokyo branch which was new and NEEDED someone with not only the knowledge Duo's degree had giving him but experience in the battle field. Duo had worked very hard for the past four years and his life was vastly improving. The Preventers and the Tokyo Branch of Winner's enterprises were now great allies and new peace keeping machines and weapons came primarily from them, as well as the ongoing research for the perfect alloy. Duo ambled into his office at 9 and was greeted with an angry looking middle aged woman.

"YOU are LATE!" the Kidist hissed. "I've been waiting in the waiting room for half an hour NOW!" Duo sighed opening his office and nodding a greeting to his secretary before being practically chased into his office. Duo was not "released" from his office for the next hour till his early meeting ended. The woman huffed before leavings mumbling about Young heads of corporations and how they don't listen to their elders. Duo leaned against his offices door frame a triumphant grin on his face.

"What was it now?" Minako asked. She was about Duo's age and quickly after his arrival had become the best of friends.

"She thought I should pay more for less quality" Duo replied. "Honestly, she tries but I don't know why she hasn't gotten the hint, I shockingly KNOW what I'm doing"

"pfft, beats me" Minako replied twirling a strand of blonde hair between her fingers with one hand and offering a box of pocky with another. Her crush on Duo Maxwell had died as soon as she got to know him. He was sweet, caring, but also, she knew he wasn't interested "so tell me about your date last night" she grinned

_these are 21 things that i want in a lover_

_not necessarily needs but qualities that i prefer_

Duo rolled his eyes, "That guy you hooked me up with? That LOG! I swear I had to pry words out of his mouth!"

"Sorry Duo, it seemed like he was a nice guy! Don't worry next time I'll get it!"

Duo rolled his eyes. Minako had been trying to hook him up with some guy for the past 3 months, trying to pay him back for setting her up with Aidan.

_do you derive joy from diving in_

_and seeing that loving someone can actually feel like freedom?_

_are you funny? a self-deprecating?_

_like adventure? and have many formed opinions?_

"Mina-chan! You know picky I am with my men" Duo complained placing his hands stubbornly on his hips.

"So? That doesn't mean I can't try" Minako giggled, winking at the braided man.

Duo sighed shaking his head and heading into his office, he still had paper work to do.

In truth Duo had not found much wrong with his dates, it was him. He was still clinging to the past and he cursed himself for that. _Heero is dead, and if he isn't it's obvious he wants nothing to do with you. _Duo's love had not died even five years after the war he couldn't stop thinking about him. Duo sat at his desk proceeded to bang his head onto his desk_. That's it, I can't take this, It's Friday, that means I have the weekend, I'm going out today, I need to get over it ._Duo raised his head as the door opened.

_these are 21 things that i want in a lover_

_not necessarily needs but qualities that i prefer_

_i figure i can describe it since i have a choice in the matter_

_these are 21 things i choose to choose in a lover_

"Mr. Maxwell, it seems Mr. Winner has come for a visit." Minako said professionally.

"Thanks Mina" Duo said as she turned away and welcomed Quatre in.

Duo smirked as the blonde entered. Even at 21 Quatre still looked about 5 years younger. But a little bit of change DID happen. Quatre's height was now equal to Duo's height of 5'10''. Duo stood up to greet the blonde

"Kit Kat! Long time no see!" He took Quatre into a friendly hug

"Hey Duo" Quatre greeted. "Sorry for not checking on you as often, My office has been mobbed since my sisters found out I wasn't going to be producing an heir." Quatre sighed practically collapsing into Duo's seat.

Duo shook his head sitting on his desk. Quatre was going through a lot; he was called to be vice foreign minister as soon as he turned 18, just a year after he had handed Duo his Tokyo branch position. Relena became president. Both were constantly under the public eyes and unfortunately Quatre's relationship with Trowa was revealed. The public did not react badly; another thing could be said about Quatre's family. They immediately turned on him, except Iria and Yasmin, 2 out of his twenty-nine sisters.

"Quatre, you need a vacation, big time" Duo said moving to touch Quatre's shoulder. A knot of muscles was all he was met with.

"Shit Kit kat, you're all knots" Duo hissed moving to loosen Quatre's muscles.

"Would you believe me if I told you Trowa loosened my shoulders this morning?" Quatre asked sighing in relief as a knot was undone.

_i'm in no hurry i could wait for ever_

_i'm in no rush cuz i like being solo_

_there are no worries and certainly no pressures_

_in the meantime i'll live like there's no tomorrow_

"Damn…" Duo said. "You need a break"

"When?"

"What are you up to this weekend?"

"uh….Saturday is open and Sunday I've got a board of directors' meeting." Quatre said "lower"

Duo's hand moved to the bottom of Quatre's neck. "Good, you need a break,"

"Huh?"

"You're going out dancing tonight! Don't forget to tell Trowa" another knot loosened.

"What?" Quatre asked spinning the chair to face Duo. "Duo my face has been on every magazine and newspaper at least 4 times in the past MONTH. I don't think that'll be relaxing" Duo's grin broadened.

"They've only seen you where your business clothes. When I say dancing I mean clubbing meaning you're not wearing formal stuff."

Quatre's eyes shimmered with excitement. "Count me in; I forget the last time we did that"

"Lets meet at my place" Duo said finishing up Quatre's other shoulder. "There" Quatre's tired demeanor he had entering was gone and excitement replaced it.

"Wonderful, see you then"

"No prob kit kat"

"Thanks Duo"

"Pfft… all in a day's work, now I'm heading down to blow sheets of metal to pieces." Duo grinned escorting Quatre to the elevator down the hall and pushing the basement floor and lobby buttons.

"How is that new metal you've been working with, you know it needs to be ready and presentable for the summit meeting" Quatre asked. Duo nodded.

"Yup, it's going through some small kinks, it'll be done soon, I even know how to present it!"

"Oh really?"

"I built something, an old friend of ours" Duo winked at the blonde.

"Duo…you didn't" Quatre stared at him shocked.

"Quatre…I did!" Duo mimicked the shocked blonde. "Think! If this thing can sustain a beam canon it'll make it through anything, including any sort of decomposition, except MAYBE an apocalypse…and I don't think you can save anyone from THOSE" Duo chuckled and the door opened. "Your stop Kit Kat" Duo pushed the billionaire out of the elevator as the doors began to shut catching a chuckle coming from Quatre's lips.

_are you uninhibited in bed? more than 3 times a week?_

_up for being experimental? are you athletic?_

_are you thriving in a job that helps your brother?_

_are you not addicted?_

"Ok boys and lady" he winked at Emily, and she winked back. "…tell me we've got something!" Duo yelled out as he entered an underground hangar.

"Right here, duo-kun!" Aidan smiled looked at the 1 ½'' thick metal dome in front of him and his sister. Both wore the same sly grin and both donned similar grease stains.

"Is it ready for the test?" Duo asked.

"As ready as ever for you." Emily sighed. "We just finished it about 3 minutes ago"

Duo nodded and touched the sheet his hands gliding over the metal, he had expected it to be cold but it was rather warm.

The welders watched crossing their fingers. Duo whipped out a gun he had brought with him. And shot three consecutive shots in the same place with out blinking. Emily and Aiden, having been prepared for this had already covered their ears. This was not the first random test the metal has been put through.

The metal retained it's smoothness, not a dent. Duo looked at the welders.

"This gun has enough power to break a hole through the current colony metal." He grinned. "Lad and Lady" he bowed. "I believe it is time we celebrate"

_...are you curious and communicative?_

Cheer's erupted from the team of two.

"Club, meeting tonight at my place, I think Wufei's already there" Emily blushed at Duo's statement. "see you guys there?"

With that Duo headed back to his office a grin on his face. He'd have more good news to share with Quatre. His internal excitement was too much. The metal for the Project was done; a future generation would see it come to!

Duo too excited didn't notice the Prussian eyes that followed him as he left the office determined to forget the past.

**TBC!**

And the plot thickens! Who's Prussian blue eyes are following Duo? I'll give you one guess! Srry about the lack of other sailor scouts in this chapter.They will be in the next chapter! Promise!


	4. I'll Hold You Up and Ride You

**Sorry for the delay in the fic! I've been Revamping Neo so I can repost it! And also I got a laptop for graduation and was moving ALL my files from one place to another, as you can imagine this took a while . **

**Again I apologize for the delay. I hope you lie this new chapter, a bit citrusy in regards to memories.**

**Chapter 4: I'll hold you up and ride you**

The Club KOD was a one of a kind club, where any music went, from classic, to techno to old earth songs. Duo loved the dark accent of the club and became a regular, knowing the bartender, manager and half the waitstaff. Luck was with the group of pilots and friends as the club was having it's special "masquerade night".

"Awesome place Duo!" Quatre grinned looking at the whole club and adjusting the mask that felt snug over the top half his face. Quatre wore a pair of white baggy cargo pants that clung to his hips and a tight black cropped tee shirt over a long sleeve fish netted shirt he wore a thick spiked collar and his mask was black with dots of glitter. He hugged Duo tightly happy to be away and free.

"I must agree with Quatre this is excellent" his lover besides him wore his infamous half faced mask and was dressed head to toe in black, leather pants that clung like a second skin and a tight turtle neck that ended at his navel.

"Hey Sweetie" a large busted hostess said kissing Duo's cheek. He grinned, while his companions had chosen masks, Duo wore a delicate makeup design of twists and glitter on half his face. He had let his hair in a loose pony tail and wore leather short shorts that sculpted to his body and fishnet tights covered what the shorts were supposed to, he wore combat boots that covered his calves and a white oxford shirt over a fish netted tank.

"Are the ladies here tonight?" Duo asked. The woman nodded.

"Usual seats, hun" she waved them off and gave a stern look at the next group of people her personality doing an 180.

Duo ginned at the hostess and then weaved in and out of the crowd dancing to a light hip hop beat. In the back corner of the club was a pair of large 8 person booths. Minako, Aidan, Emily and Wufei were already sitting.

"Took ya long enough" Emily grinned toying with her drinks straw. "Getting more girly on me?" she asked, eyeing the make up job. Emily was seated firmly on Wufei's lap in a short black leather mini skirt and a dark green tee shirt that said "Kiss me, I'm Irish". She had a hand held mardigras-esque mask that was littered with four leaf clovers. Her hair was down in loose curled waves, that Wufei was affectionately running his fingers through. Wufei wore a red leather mask, covering the top half of his face. He wore some khakis and a tee shirt. The stark difference in the couple, made one wonder why they put up with each other. Wufei's permanent residence was with Duo now. He had moved a year after Duo had settled down. He still had frequent out of Japan meetings, and his free time was not much. But still, once he'd met Emily, the girl had stolen his heart. She was strong willed and enjoyed debates as much as he did. Sure, they were polar opposites in every aspect of their life. But Duo knew they wouldn't have it any other way.

"Where are the girls?" Duo asked Minako who was obviously in the midst of convincing Aidan to dance. The irish twin had his arms crossed and his face, half hidden by a white mask, was about as red as his shirt. Minako, wearing a matching out fit of red tee, jean skirt and white mask was making puppy eyes, before she turned to Duo. Her hands played over the dance floor.

"Good luck" she said and proceeded to try and drag Aidan to the dance floor. Duo looked at Quatre and Trowa who were talking with Wufei. While Duo saw Wufei at least 3 times out of the week, this was the first time in 2 months that Quatre or Trowa had gotten a chance to see Wufei. Wufei turned to Duo quickly.

"Rei couldn't make it…she had something planned with Chad tonight" he reported. "Don't bother looking for her here"

Duo winked at the group in understanding and headed to the dance floor. He quickly found Lita and Ami dancing.

"Hey Duo!" Ami greeted.

"Who convinced you to take a break from studying?" Duo said hugging the short haired girl enthusiastically.

"I just finished up finals, so I managed to squeeze some time in" Ami said giggling shyly. She had been working hard on becoming a doctor, and once Duo met her (via Minako). He felt te constant urge to get her away from studying every now and again.

"More like, Usagi had to DRAG her out of her house and throw a decent outfit on her!" Lita said giving Duo a high five in greeting. Duo had met Lita in a kick boxing class, and coincidentally they realized that they had a friend in common.

"Where is Usa-chan?" Duo asked.

"Disappeared a few seconds ago with Mamoru" Lita reported. While Duo was close to Usagi, he felt she had more of a friendship with Quatre. She had met the blonde when Duo had escorted her to one of the blondes parties. She was sad because of Mamoru's trips to the US and the girls convinced Duo to take her. Usagi had met Quatre, and the two became quick friends.

"No shit! He's back in Japan?" he asked eyes widening slightly.

"Just for the weekend" Ami smiled. "it's their anniversary, so they might've left for a more private location"

"Too bad, Q-man's here today and she had wanted to talk to him" Duo smiled at the two ladies. "Shall we dance?" he offered both his hands to the girls.

The night was going great, and then t got better. After about 2 hours of dancing, everyone was tired and relaxing in the booths when Usagi practically ran into Quatre, almost flattening the blonde boy. Trowa raised an eye brow at the sedate but smiling Mamoru.

"OH MY GOD, QUATRE-chan!" Usagi sobbed. "LOOK LOOK!" she waved her hand for everyone to see the engagement ring on her finger.

Lita, Mina, and Ami squealed, practically flattening anyone in their way (which meant Aidan and Wufei) for a look.

"About time!" Quatre said, hugging Usagi. Trowa nodded and shook Mamoru's hand.

"Where's Duo?" Wufei asked noticing the missing braided boy.

"Um…I think I saw him…" Minako paused and looked for Duo in the crowd as the live band was kicking off. The woman wore a short black off the shoulder dress and sat on a stool. And her deep voice started singing.

_"If you want this_

_if you want this_

_if you want this, you're gonna have to ask_

_nicely please_

_yeah if you want this_

_you're gonna have to ask me_

_you're gonna have to ask me"_

Just hearing the woman's voice made Minako's spine tingle with the sensual innuendo. And that's when she saw him. Duo was currently dancing with a mystery man. Duo's current dancing partner wore a black mask over the top of his face and Duo's eyes were closed as they swayed to the sensuous base. Clothes were literally all that separated the two. "oh…my…god…"

_Whatever you want_

_I'll give it to you_

_I'll give it to you slowly_

'_till you're just begging me to hold you_

_ya whatever you want_

_whatever you want_

_but you're gonna have to ask me_

The tables occupants watched with awe and curiosity at the dance between duo and this mystery man.

"Do you know?—" Aidan looked at Emily.

"No—" she retorted

"Then he's—" Quatre looked curiously at Trowa. He was getting familiar vibes from Duo and his dancing partner.

"Yes—" Trowa and Emily chorused monotonous

_Your mouth waters_

_stretched out on my bed_

_your fingers are trembling_

_and your heart is heavy and red_

_and your head is bent back_

_and your back is arched_

_my hand is under there_

_holding you up_

Duo was totally lost in the woman's voice his breath heavy. He wanted to be infused with the emotion and hadn't bothered to open his eyes when he felt a person grab his hip and lead him into a dance that made him forget where he was.

_I'll hold you up_

_and drive you all night_

_I'll hold you up_

_and drive you baby 'till you feel the daylight_

_I'll hold you up_

_and drive you all night_

_I'll hold you up_

_and drive you 'till you feel the daylight_

_that's right_

_that's right_

In his mind Duo's imagination supplied him the image of Heero, here, now, dancing with him. It was an image that no one had seen before. He remembered how he could make Heero squirm and plead with only one touch, how he can make the stoic soldier more talkative with a simple motion.

"Is he ok?" Ami asked looking a Duo, who's face seemed to be stuck in an expression of lonely bliss.

_In the kitchen_

_in the shower_

_and in the back seat of my car_

_I'll hold you up_

_in your office_

_preferably during business hours_

'_cause you know how I like it when there's people around_

_and I know how you like it_

_yeah I know how you like it_

_I know how you like it when I tease you for hours_

He remembered nights of Heero grabbing the sheets in complete ecstasy, his moans, his screams, his panting. He remembered the sobs that woke him up when his lover had nightmares.

With his eyes closed and allowing the strum of the music take him down memory lane one last time before he let go, he saw the side of Heero no one but he saw, the moaning writhing perfect soldier that in a second can switch the table, and can have Duo stuck in paradise, the naked, sweaty soldier biting his lip to keep himself in check.

_Your mouth waters_

_stretched out on my bed_

_your fingers are trembling_

_and your heart is heavy and red_

_and your head is bent back_

_and your back is arched_

_and my hand is under there_

_holding you up_

He saw Heero's smile, yes as incredible as it seems the perfect soldier can smile. And what a perfect smile that is. He vividly saw the hunger that was always in Heero's eyes when Duo walked into their room, back from a mission taken too long.

Quatre grasped his chest a the dull throb of heartache hit him. He sat down Trowa's hand clasped in his other as he watched, felt Duo let go.

_I'll hold you up_

_and drive you all night_

_I'll hold you up_

_and drive you baby 'till you feel the daylight_

_I'll hold you up_

_and drive you all night_

_I'll hold you up_

_and drive you 'till you feel the daylight_

_oh and this has just begun_

He remembered the shock in Heero's eyes as he reached his climax. He felt Heero's tears fall on his body, he remembered the times when they felt that they couldn't take the world. He felt finger marks down his back caused by Heero in the heat of passion.

"Does anyone know who he's dancing with?" Lita asked.

The group in general shook their head. The manner in which Duo danced with his partner had an air of familiarity. As though it was choreographed. Duo's partner's fingers trailed up and down the braided boys back following the slow steady rhythm of the song being played

_Yeah this has just begun_

_because we haven't even gotten started yet_

_I haven't even_

_I haven't even tied you up_

_I haven't even turned you over_

_this is where I want to live_

_right here between your hips_

_where all the love you hold and hide_

_it's where it lives_

_right here between your hips_

_this is where I want to live_

_it's where all the love you give exists_

Duo's body shuddered as in reality his partner slid up and down his back. He felt a heavy breath against his neck.

He remembered how the mere presence of Heero took him away. In his mind he felt Heero's hard hands gently roaming his body. He felt the weight of a perfect soldier's body against his. He remembered how his body had suffered from withdrawal, how he longed to he held in Heero's arms. He was like a Drug addict, even with Heero gone, Duo could not forget him.

_Your mouth waters_

_stretched out on my bed_

_your fingers are trembling_

_and your heart is heavy and red_

_your head is bent back_

_your back is arched_

_my hand is under there_

_holding you up_

Duo's body brought him back to the here and now. He felt the body pressed up against him, enveloping him as though to protect him from the world. He felt the hands that never stopped touching him. He dipped his neck against the nook of his mystery partner's neck and ran his lips across the expanse of smooth skin. His partner's scent was enthralling and Duo felt his hands grip his partner's back almost in desperation. He was here, now…and Heero was gone. So Duo let one last memory slip away… Heero's soul searing kisses. The type that made Duo feel as though Heero poured all his pent up emotions into it. He let out a quiet sob.

"Shouldn't we?—"Usagi asked worriedly.

"Don't" Quatre whispered his eyes watered slightly

_I'll hold you up_

_and drive you all night_

_I'll hold you up_

_and drive you baby 'till you feel the daylight_

_I'll hold you up_

_and drive you all night_

_I'll hold you up_

_and drive you baby ''till you feel the daylight_

_that's right_

_yeah_

_that's right_

_that's right_

_that's right_

_I'll hold you up_

_that's right_

_that's right_

_I'll drive you all night"_

He felt the songs last bars close as his partner caressed his cheek before leading Duo into a kiss. A soul searing, out of this world kiss. A kiss that made Duo cry, his memories, wouldn't leave him. Even now as his partner kissed him, he still went back to Heero was he ever going to be free? He deepened the kiss, tasting spicy cinnamon and sweat; his knees almost gave in as he opened his violet orbs to meet Prussian blue.

"Heero?" Duo said before he felt the air escape from his lungs as he realized that no matter how the stranger answered, this WAS Heero.

Heero didn't know what to do; he looked down to the owner of his heart and soul. "I love you…" He removed the mask, kissed Duo then disappeared into the crowd. Duo's knee's gave out as he stared at the path his assumed to be dead lover took.

"No…" Duo growled, picking himself up and running out the back door he saw Heero disappear too.

Meanwhile the table occupants were in silent shock.

"That…was…" Quatre began not believing what he saw.

"Heero" Wufei growled.

"Isn't he?"

"Supposed to be dead?"

"Yes" Trowa answered.

"I'm calling Une; if he's alive then he needs to go through all the paper work we went through…" Wufei said grabbing his cell phone.

"We're looking for Duo and Heero…" Quatre said dragging Trowa off to where Duo had just disappeared.

"What's going on?" Usagi asked looking at Mamoru for answers. Her fiancé shrugged as Wufei got off his phone.

"What's…" Emily asked looking at Wufei.

"Remember how we said we moved Duo here for a reason?"

"His lover died during the war" Minako completed.

"THAT…was Duo's lover" Wufei replied.

"Oh…my…" Minako began before she was cut off by a small explosion. There was chaos in the club as a gaping hole remained in the wall adjacent to where the group was sitting, The same wall that had housed the door Quatre, Trowa and Duo had disappeared following Heero.

"DUO!"

TBC

Just a little cliff hanger… Did you like that song? It's by Melissa Ferrick and it sounds more sensuous than its lyrics!

give me a few reviews and I'll post the next chapter. Three reviews is all I ask!

PS: what do you think I should do with Relena?…should I even think about bringing her into this story? I'm not sure whether I should. Also I'm thinking that I want to give Aidan some sort of power like clairvoyance. But I dunno. Tell me what you think!


End file.
